Sun Hi Yumeha
Właściwie San-Hee Yumi Yumeha Osobowość San-Hee jest głośną i żądną przygód duszką. Łatwo ją rozproszyć i wytrącić z równowagi. Jest też bardzo kreatywna, a jej wielką miłością jest robienie kapeluszy oraz fotografia. Z początku może wydać się dosyć chaotyczna, niezdecydowana i egoistyczna, są to jednak pozory, bowiem posiada duże pokłady empatii. Łatwo ją też zranić. Czasem czuje się nie doceniana wszystko przez to, że ma dość dużą rodzinę, musi walczyć o uwagę często robiąc im na złość i nie słuchając niczyich próśb i poleceń. Śmiało patrzy ona na ludzi i na otaczający ją świat i z każdym gotowa jest walczyć w obronie swojego interesu.Jedną z jej wad jest to że wysuwa wnioski bardzo często nie znając do końca wszystkich okoliczności zdarzenia.Jednak nie jest kłamczuchą i nie ocenia po pozorach. Wygląd San-Hee jest właścicielką długich, sięgających jej stóp czarnych włosów, które spina w dwie 'kitki', jej oczy są brązowe, a brwi różowe.Skóra duszki ma blado beżowy odcień, a jej nogi i ręce są przezroczyste. Relacje Przed przeniesieniem do Straszyceum San-Hee miała dużo znajomych. Nadal utrzymuje z nimi kontakt. Rodzina San-Hee jest córką Japońskiego ducha. Posiada również min. matkę, dwóch starszych braci, oraz starszą siostrę. W sumie jej cała rodzina liczy 719 duchów. Do Straszyceum chodzi jedna z jej kuzynek - Miusa Harumi. Relacje z innymi uczniami Z Amelie Muroame San-Hee przyjaźni się z Amelie Muroame. Dziewczyny poznały się w dość komicznej sytuacji. mianowicie było to kiedy duszka mieszkała jeszcze w Japonii. Pewnego lata San wybrała się na targi perfum, przebierała w buteleczkach, ale nie znalazła ulubionych. W pewnym momencie zauważyła flakonik od nich; trzymała je smoczyca, więc Sunny 'podpłynęła' do niej. Zobaczyła, że smoczyca ma przerażoną minę, więc San wytłumaczyła jej, że z jej znajomą nie stało się nic poważnego i że to tylko specjalna "umiejętność' perfum: hipnotyzują każdego, kto znajdzie się w ich pobliżu. Korzystając z kilku godzin zanim zaklęcie minie, duszki spędziły na zakupach i odkrywaniu uroków Japonii, w między czasie dziewczyny zaprzyjaźniły się, a gdy okazało się, że obie zostały przyjęte do Straszyceum, obie 'skakały' z radości. Z Cherry Cheedar Z Genevieve Sequin-lux Z Sheheryzade Njihuni Z Mia Pyramids Najlepszą straszyciółką od niepamiętnych czasów jest Mia Pyramids.San-Hee poznała ją podczas wakacji (a dokładniej w lipcu) kilkadziesiąt lat temu. Spacerując po dworcu, San zauważyła dziewczynę o ciemnych brązowych włosach, miała przy sobie mnóstwo map. W końcu San-Hee przedstawiła jej się, ta powiedziała, że nazywa się Mia Pyramids. Duszka zapytała ją, dlaczego siedzi taka przygnębiona, na to Mia odparła, że przyjechała na wakacje do Japonii, ale nie ma pojęcia gdzie się znajduje oraz gdzie iść, a w informacji mówią tylko po japońsku. San zaprosiła Mię na poczęstunek w jej domu, a podczas drogi bardzo się zżyły. Niestety pod koniec wakacji Mia musiała wracać do Egiptu, a ich drogi się rozeszły aż do teraz. Z Sapphire Spirit Z Sap San poznała się podczas jednej z sesji w Tokio parę lat temu.Przez dłuższy czas straciły kontakt więc San zapomniała o niej jednak od czasu zdarzeń w "On the CATwalk" odświeżyły swoją przyjaźń. Z Cici Clock Dziewczyny poznały się w filmie "Zegarmistrz ". San-Hee od razu dostrzegła w Cici dobrą duszę. Chciała nawet zaprosić ją na wspólne zwiedzanie muzeum, ale los chciał tak, że dziewczyna szybko uciekła z miejsca spotkania. Kilkakrotnie San dostrzegała ją w pomieszczeniach, jakby ta za nimi chodziła. Wtedy także próbowała porozumieć się z nieznajomą, ale kiedy tylko na chwilę się oglądała, tej już nie było. Kiedy ujrzała ją w przyszłości bardzo zasmuciła się na początku gdy pomyślała, że Cici chce je zniszczyć. Jednak od razu się do niej uśmiechnęła, kiedy ujrzała chęć pomocy ze strony nieznajomej. Kiedy ta przybyła im na pomoc San powiedziała jej, że od początku w nią wierzyła. Bardzo martwiła się o zdrowie Cici i ma nadzieję, że koszmar szybko się skończy. Przekonała również dziewczyny, aby pomogły uratować miłość zegarmistrzyni. Wtedy relacje między dwoma dziewczynami mocno się poprawiły. Mogły na sobie polegać. Ich przyjaźń rozkwita w odcinku "Uciekaj motylu" gdzie Cici niechcący zniszczyła zegarek swojego ojca. San postanawia pomóc przyjaciółce i specjalnie dla niej wynajmuje drogiego zegarmistrza. Cici dziękuję duszce, jednak obawia się, że nie będzie jej od razu stać na spłacenie człowieka który jej pomógł. San mówi, że ta wcale nie musi oddawać jej pieniędzy. Jednak Cici nie poddaje się i w zamian za to postanawia zabrać przyjaciółkę do parku z przeszłości. W ten sposób duszka zyskuje niesamowite zdjęcia a przyjaźń między nimi dwoma kwitnie w najlepsze Jednak to nie był koniec ich relacji. Możemy zobaczyć jak bardzo silne one są w odcinku "Patrz!" Kiedy dziewczyny wzajemnie pomagają sobie na konkursie. Polegał on na przedstawieniu swojego talentu. Kiedy Cici bardzo się stresuje duszka postanawia wręczyć jej swój medalion szczęścia, który kiedyś dostała od babci. Dziewczyna jest święcie przekonana, że to San przyda się ten medalion. Jednak tamta upiera się i nie pozwala go sobie oddać. W końcu występ kończy się a obie przyjaciółki zajmują pierwsze miejsca, Relacja między nimi powiększa i wzmacnia się wtedy, kiedy dziewczyny trafiają razem do jednego ciała. Na początku mogłoby to być dla niektórych dosyć dziwne, bo dziewczyny niezbyt pasują do siebie osobowością. Jednak mają w sobie to coś i znajdują iskrę nadziei próbując oswoić się z nowym ciałem. Lyon wie, czy nie zostaną tak na zawsze. Prawie tak jak każdy ich fuzja miała problemy. Pomieszanie Zegarmistrza i Ducha, to dosyć szalony pomysł. Sunny dowiedziała się, co to tykanie zegara i zaczęła współczuć straszyciółce. Jednak tamta odrzekła, że powoli można się przyzwyczaić, co motywuje obie do działania. Z początków także, fuzja była niestabilna psychicznie. Cici martwiła się bardziej, gdyż obawiała się reakcji ojca. Kiedy jednak się mu pokazała uznał to za doskonały eksperyment i powiedział im, jak się rozdzielić. Przygotowania do rozdzielenia miały zająć długo, więc bezsilnie opadły na ziemię w Straszyceum. Wtem podeszły do nich inne fuzje i hybrydy, które chciały pomóc przyjaciółką. Pokazały im jak się dogadać w krokach. Cici "obsługiwała" lewą stronę ciała, natomiast San-Hee prawą. Powoli coraz lepiej im szło. Mogły już biegać, ale niekoniecznie się porozumiewać, gdyż jedna wchodziła w zdanie drugiej. Postanowiły wymieniać się sygnałami w mózgu i wspólnie odpowiadać. Sprawiało im to wielką zabawę i radość. Nigdy nie doświadczyły czegoś takiego. Mimo iż nie źle im szło, nie wiedzą, czy chciałyby to powtórzyć. Z Lee Z Cloudia di Angelo Z Cloudią poznała się w odcinku "Będzie słodko.." jednak ich znajomość nabiera rumieńców od odcinka "Geniusze" Kiedy ona,Cloudia i Pardy przebrały się za hipsterki by pomóc Florze odgonić się od uwag Toralei Stripe. Z Victorique Circusalle Z Kala Orthus Z Cassidey Purrmeow Z Blair DeGhoul Z Sandra Nadolna Z Mary Unlock Ich znajomość opiera się jedynie na wymianie kilku zdań na przerwach. Wrogowie Sunny nigdy nie miała,nie ma i (raczej) nie będzie mieć wrogów. Miłość Sunny nigdy nie miała chłopaka ani nie była nikim zauroczona.Nawet za czasów kiedy była człowiekiem.Z resztą nikogo nie szuka wygląda na to że resztę (nie)życia san spędzi jako singielka. Zwierzę San-Hee jest jak sama mówi 'szczęśliwą właścicielką' motyla-maonarchy o imieniu Kiyomi. W przetłumaczeniu oznacza ono 'czyste piękno' Kiyomi ma 25.cm.Posiada również wielkie kolorowe skrzydła w różowo czarne plamy oraz parę czarnych długich lekko zakręconych czułek.Jej ulubiona potrawa to pyłek z kwiatów wiśni. Ciekawostki * Mimo iż jest duchem, czuć od niej zapach wiśni. * Jej drugie imię brzmi Yumi. * W przyszłości chce zostać Fototechnikiem lub Fotografem. * Jej wójostwo i dziadkowie mówią do niej San-Mee (San mi).Tak z resztą miała mieć na imię ale jej ojciec się uparł i zmienił je na to obecne. * Jej ulubioną porą dnia jest wieczór. * Nigdy nie miała chłopaka ani nie była nikim zauroczona. * Sama szyje sobie większość ubrań, ale nosi je tylko na specjalne okazje. * Potrafi 'wejść' w ciało innego potwora, w przeciwieństwie do reszty jej rodziny.(oprócz ojca i dziadka) * Jej rodzina składa się min. z ojca - Naoshi, matki- Yayoi, brata - Chena, drugiego brata - Shane'a, siostry - Kimiko, babci - Rumi, dziadka - Mo, cioci - Saduko, wujka - Leahea, kuzynki -Miusy, kuzyna - Monoko, pradziadka - Yasaki, prababci - Sakury oraz 706 innych duchów. * Choć pisze w bio, że zatrzymała się na siedemnastu latach, jej wiek liczy ok.3567 lat. * Nie znosi ostrych potraw. * Każdy duch i każda duszka w jej rodzinie posiada własnego motyla. Na początku nie chciała mieć motyla za pupilka, ponieważ twierdziła, że to nudny gatunek; po długim wykładzie o rodzinnej tradycji ustąpiła i w końcu się zgodziła. * Jej rodzina mieszka w starej opuszczonej Japońskiej świątyni. * Jest najniższa, mimo że jest starsza od swoich kuzynów. * Jej rodzina od ponad 5000 lat hoduje drzewka wiśni. * Sanhee w koreańskim alfabecie możemy zapisać jako 써니, co da nam angielskie Sunny, czyli słoneczny. Natomiast kiedy zapiszemy to jako 산이 (wymowa jest taka sama), oznaczało to będzie "góry". * Jej rodzina od strony ojca pochodzi z rodu królewskiego, jednak Naoshi wybrał miłość zamiast korony i ożenił się ze swoją ogrodniczką Yayoi. * W swojej torebce nosi posegregowane kolorami i rodzajami guziki, i spinki do kapeluszy. * Jest maniaczką precyzji wszystko (jedzenie też) segreguje w zależności od :koloru, wielkości, rodzaju itp. * Poprawna pisownia jej imienia to Sun-Hi. * Jej 'wewnętrzny Potwór' nazywa się Young-Mee. * Wspaniale gra na pianinie. * Potrafi oszacować która jest aktualnie godzina po pozycji kwiatów,słońca czy księżyca. * Kiedy próbuje śpiewać pęka szkło.I przewracają się krzesła oraz stoliki. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|166pxDuch – w folklorze ludowym i według spirytystów ludzka istota, żyjąca po śmierci fizycznej ciała człowieka, bytująca w świecie pozamaterialnym. Zgodnie z doktryną spirytyzmu duchy żyją w świecie niewidzialnym, znajdującym się poza czasoprzestrzenią świata materialnego; w innym wymiarze bytowania są wszędzie, przesyłają komunikaty za pośrednictwem mediów lub bezpośrednio. Według tej koncepcji duch i dusza są synonimami. Duchy mają się manifestować przez osobę żyjącą (medium), zmieniając jej wygląd (transfiguracja) i wagę dzięki mieszaniu fluidów, lub przemawiając i wykonując inne czynności za pośrednictwem medium. Ponadto mają się komunikować w sposób widzialny poprzez dźwięki, dotyk, hałas, zapach, poruszanie przedmiotów, pismo, rysunek, muzykę itp. Miejsce Pochodzenia thumb|leftJaponia, oficjalnie Państwo Japonia '''– państwo usytuowane na wąskim łańcuchu wysp na zachodnim Pacyfiku, u wschodnich wybrzeży Azji, o długości 3,3 tys. km. Archipelag rozciąga się niemal południkowo (Japończycy utrzymują, że ich kraj ma kształt „trzydniowego Księżyca”) pomiędzy 45°33′ a 20°25′ stopniem szerokości północnej, od Morza Ochockiego na północy do Morza Wschodniochińskiego i Tajwanu na południu. Stolica Tokio jest usytuowana prawie dokładnie na tej samej szerokości geograficznej co Ateny, Pekin, Teheran i Waszyngton. Archipelag składa się z czterech głównych wysp: Hokkaido, Honsiu, Sikoku i Kiusiu (97% obszaru lądowego) oraz 6848 mniejszych wysp. Według danych z 2006 r. łączna powierzchnia kraju wynosi 377 921 km². Większość powierzchni jest pokryta górami. Najwyższym szczytem jest czynny wulkan Fudżi (3776 m). Z tego powodu prawie połowa ludności zamieszkuje nadmorski pas nizin rozciągający się pomiędzy Tokio a Osaką i Nagoją. Tam też rozwijało się rolnictwo i przemysł. Obszar ten stanowi 13% terytorium kraju. Po czym ją poznać? * Czuć od niej zapach wiśni. * Zawsze spina włosy. * Ma na twarzy charakterystyczny makijaż. * Nosi przy sobie swój ukochany aparat. * Prawie zawsze nosi spinkę z kwiatem wiśni. Wystąpienia Cała seria "Upiorastki ze straszyceum" * Purrfekcyjny zapach. (odcinek, seria 'Historie ze skryptów') * ABC Mojego stylu. (odcinek seria 'Historie ze skryptów') * Duch i nas dwóch. (odcinek,seria ' Historie ze skryptów') * Prawdziwa bratnia dusza (odcinek,seria 'Historie ze skryptów') * Zaklęte ciasteczka. (odcinek,seria 'Historie ze skryptów') * Kwiatowa katastrofa! (odcinek,seria 'Historie ze skryptów) * Detektyw Amelie. (odcinek,seria Historie ze skryptów) * Proszę wstać,smok idzie. (odcinek,seria 'Historie ze skryptów') * Super upiorki vs.super złoczyńcy. (odcinek,seria 'Historie ze skryptów') * Będzie słodko. (odcinek, seria 'Cztery żywioły') * Czas na przerwę... w kawiarence! (odcinek, seria 'Cztery żywioły' postać w tle) * Potworna wymiana. (Odcinek, Seria ''Cztery żywioły' postać w tle) * Geniusze. (Odcinek, seria 'Cztery żywioły') * Przyjęcie Kostiumowe. (odcinek, seria'Cztery żywioły') * Horror Game. (film Pełnometrażowy) * 'On the trail of The Mummy. '(film pełnometrażowy) * Howl in Weresaw. (film pełnometrażowy) * On the CATwalk (film pełnometrażowy) * Zegarmistrz (Film pełnometrażowy) Drop Dead Diary '''Moja Buu-nikalna cecha: Skupiam się! Dzięki mojej precyzji,staranności i wyobraźni oraz dostrzegania szczegółów zatrzymuję najpiękniejsze momenty. Ksywka:Sannie, San, Wisienka, Sunny. Ulubione powiedzonka: Kawaii!, Boosko! W szkole najbardziej lubi:Zajęcia techniczne realizuje na nich swoje projekty. ...A najmniej:w-f po nim trudno jej się uspokoić. Zwierzak: motylek monarcha-Kiyomi. Nie rusza się bez: swojego aparatu i spinki z kwiatem wiśni. Sekrety jej pokoju: w swoim domu w Japonii duszka ma dostęp do prawdziwego strumyka, a na środku pomieszczenia rośnie krzew wiśni. Niezapomniane cytaty *Plik:Cytat1.png już zapomniałam jak to jest mieć powłokę cielesną!Plik:Cytat2.png-W filmie "Freaky fusion" *Plik:Cytat1.png Nie chciałabym być w twojej powłoce cielesnej, gdy dotkniesz mój aparat Cherry!Plik:Cytat2.png *Plik:Cytat1.png Resztę (nie)życia zamierzam spędzić w przyszłości. Plik:Cytat2.png *Plik:Cytat1.png Czyli..od teraz jak będę jeść wiśnie to tak jakbym..jadła samą siebię?!Plik:Cytat2.png-W filmie Orchard - World of Chaos Galeria Rysunków San-hee by rm 2.jpg|Pierwszy rysunek San-Hee. San.jpg|Pierwszy rysunek San-Hee w pokolorowanej wersji. San-hee i kiyomi by rm.jpg|San-Hee i Kiyomi. San-hee by rm 1.jpg|San z parasolką. San fft.jpg|Sunny w Freaky field trip. San co.jpg|San w Claw officers (Na potrzeby filmu). San nfs.jpg|San-Hee w filmie Howl in Weresaw San sea.jpg|San-Hee w Scarlivy ever after jako Mulan. San bg.jpg|San "Bandaged ghouls" Galeria artów San-Hee.jpg|Oficjalny art San. San-Hee 3d look.jpg|San w wersji "3D" San-Hee Inner Monster.jpg|"Wewnętrzny potwór" San czyli Young-Mee. San-Hee chibi.jpg|Chibi San-Hee. San-Hee Skullette.jpg|Skullette San-Hee. Galeria artów San w różnych seriach San-Hee 'Horror Game'.jpg|W filmie 'Horror Game'. San-Hee 'welcome to mh!'.jpg|W filmie 'Welcome to Monster High!'. San-Hee 'Haunted'.jpg|W filmie 'Haunted'. San-Hee hiper hipster.jpg|Sunny w 'hipsterskiej' odsłonie. San-Hee NS.jpg|San w New scaremester. San-Hee egipt.jpg|San w Exchange Program: Egipt. San-Hee boo york GG.jpg|Sunny Boo York: Gala Ghoulfriends. San-Hee GSR welonka.jpg|San-Hee w filmie 'Podwodna straszyprzygoda' jako syrenia wersja welonki. San-Hee Gloom and Bloom.jpg|San-Hee w Gloom & Bloom. San-Hee Gloom Beach.jpg|San-Hee Gloom Beach. San-Hee Coffin Bean.jpg|San-Hee w ' Cofin Bean' San-Hee Fierce Rockers.jpg|San w 'Fierce Rockers' San-Hee Freak du chic.jpg|San-Hee w 'Freak du chic' San-Hee Dead Tired.jpg|San-Hee w 'Dead Tired' (Czyli w swojej piżamie). San-Hee 13 wishes.jpg|San-Hee w '13 Wishes-Haunt the Casbah' San-Hee Scaris.jpg|San-Hee w 'Upioryż-Miasto strachu'. San-Hee Power Ghouls.jpg|San w 'Power Ghouls' San-Hee Ghouls Getaway.jpg|San w "Ghoul's Getaway" San-Hee i IHeart fashion.jpg|San-Hee w "I Heart fashion" San-Hee OTCW.jpg|San w "On the CATwalk" San-Hee CoD.jpg|Sunny "Chic of Deadiolan" San-Hee P.jpg|San-Hee w filmie "Zegarmistrz" San-Hee Paintskull.png|San w "Paintskull" San-Hee OWoC.jpg|San w filmie "OWoC" San-Hee LB.jpg Galeria od innych Screenshot 2016-01-29-20-10-19 1.jpg|Od Esterwy. Japan.png|San od liścia. San-HeeTwilight Starlight.png|Od NickieID. Screenshot 2016-02-01-23-32-54 1 1.jpg|Od Esterwy. San doll.png|Od Melody76. SanHeeOdCzeko.png|Od Czekoo. San-Hee Basic od Sandomii.png|Od Sandomii San.png|Od Trefel'a. San i Sapphie.png|San-Hee i Sapphire od LilyWolf. OTTOTM.png|Plakat filmu "On the trail of the Mummy" od NickieID. San by smoczas.jpg|Od smoczaS. Meta timeline *Grudzień 2015-"Wnioski" Rochi mouscedes o zastrzeżenie znaków dla San-Hee Yumeha *Styczeń 2016-Pojawia się oficjalny art duszki. *Luty 2016-Dotychczasowy art San-Hee zostaje zastąpiony tym obecnym. *Marzec 2016-Wpisy z pamiętnika San zostają ujawnone *Kwiecień 2016-San zalicza odcinkowy debiut w serii "Upiorastki ze straszyceum" *Kwiecień 2016-San-Hee Yumeha zostaje "główną" postacią Rochi mouscedes Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Duchy Kategoria:Rochi mouscedes